


In Synch

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unspecified Ages, hence the lack of warning, like there is no plot here, no you can laugh it's okay, this is so terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Sora and Riku do the naughty. That's really all there is to it.





	In Synch

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even gonna pretend this is anything other than badly written porn. _I_ didn’t take it seriously while writing it, I certainly don’t expect whatever poor soul reads it to take it seriously either. The world needs more abo soriku, just saying. ~~Let me have my vices.~~

Riku’s eyes caught the bead of sweat rolling down Sora’s temple.

Breathe.

A wall of pure scent hit his nose. So maybe breathing wasn’t his best bet in this situation. He doubted covering his nose wouldn’t insult Sora in some way though, so that was out. Besides, it wouldn’t block out the smell.

Nothing would block out that smell.

It was like…a sunny field. That was the best he could really describe it. It was odd, because being around Sora made Riku think of home and beaches, white sand and rolling waves. But that wasn’t how he smelled. His scent was more like a field of fresh grass and blooming flowers. It brought an image to mind of small blusters of wind rolling the green of the fields, bringing the scent to him in waves. Blue skies and bright sun. Sweet, but not so much so that it cloyed Riku’s senses. Instead it blanketed him. Invited him in. He wanted to bask in that sweet-smelling field.

Of course, to his instincts, this translated to ‘bend Sora over and knot him until he comes screaming’ but that wasn’t as pleasant a metaphor.

Besides, they had duties to attend to. Worlds to visit, bad guys to keyblade in the gut, friends to see, etcetera.

Duties Riku couldn’t focus on because he was more than a little certain he was going into rut. And absolutely certain Sora was in the beginning stages of heat.

Judging by the ‘deer caught in headlights’ look Sora had on his face, he’d realized this as well.

“Riku I think—”

“Don’t.”

If he said it out loud, Riku would have to acknowledge this fact. And then he would have to accept it. He doubted any of their companions would appreciate either option. It all came back down to the whole ‘bend Sora over’ thing. None of them needed to see that.

“But what’ll we do?” Sora whispered, almost conspiratorially. He’d had to lean closer to Riku to achieve this effect and in the end, all he’d really accomplished was pushing his scent further into Riku’s personal bubble. His entire thought process glazed over.

There was nothing but Sora. Sora with his ocean blue eyes. Sora with his smooth, tan skin. Sora with his pretty pink lips. His wet tongue against Riku’s flesh. The strong scent of his slick…

Okay, Riku, calm down.

Groaning and shaking his head, he conspicuously leaned away from Sora, sending an apologetic look in response to the slight hurt in his bonded partner’s eyes. Sure, he’d love to be closer to him again. But he’d also love not getting kicked out for ripping his clothes off and gluing himself to Sora’s backside.

 He doubted the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee would appreciate that.

“We need to get out of here.” That’s what they’d do. They’d run off somewhere private and hide away for a week.

Not.

Someone’d go looking for them. They had more important matters at hand than mating in a heated, rut-fueled frenzy. At most, they’d maybe get a few minutes to rut at each other like a couple of wild animals before they were caught.

Honestly, why nature decided it wanted them to sync up _now_ of all times…

It wasn’t as if they couldn’t handle the hormones before. Because they’d never synced up before. It wasn’t nearly as torturous a feeling, seeping in his own rut when Sora couldn’t be more uninterested. It kept him calm and focused, even more so for the times they were apart. He could push passed the swirl of emotions and scents and hot flashes across his skin, because his instincts also told him his omega didn’t want to be bothered and he had to keep that omega happy. Sora wouldn’t be happy if Riku was stuck to his side, humping his leg like an idiot. He’d probably just kick him off. Ditto for when Sora was in heat. They’d fool around for a bit, but Riku wasn’t pumping out the same pheromones Sora was, so it was more of a distraction than a Serious Thing.

Right now, it was definitely a Serious Thing.

It was always said that after bonding, a mated pair was likely to sync up their mating cycles. It’d seemed like a non-issue, as even long after Riku and Sora had bonded they’d never synced. Apparently, it’d just taken a while. Unfortunately, they hadn’t accounted for synching throwing off their cycles, so not only were they caught by surprise, they were caught off guard by just how much stronger an effect their cycles would have on one another. Even the simple process of thinking straight was like trying to sludge through thick, muddy water.

Maybe that was why, despite knowing the possible consequences, Riku stood from his seat regardless.

Never mind their companions, they needed their alone time.

It was at that moment that Riku realized he’d given in. And here he thought he’d gotten over giving into bad influences.

Though, to be fair in his case, giving into his own rut and Sora’s heat was far more of a positive thing than giving into darkness.

Grabbing Sora’s arm—bad idea, even just physical contact had him springing a tent in his pants—he pulled him out of Merlin’s house and through the streets of Radiant Garden, paying no mind to the questioning voices behind him. No one had even been near the two, wrapped up in their own activities, so it was doubtful that they realized Riku’s predicament, along with Sora’s. They’d figure it out once they reached the area around the door. It was likely drenched in their scents.

“Where’re we going?” Sora huffed, barely keeping up with Riku’s quick pace.

“Not here,” was his only response because honestly Riku didn’t even know. They were sleeping on the gummy ship, which was out because odds were even if Donald and Goofy weren’t there, Chip and Dale definitely would be.

Riku really didn’t want to think about any of them right now. Not when his mind was filled with _Sora_.

“Why don’t we try the castle?”

Pausing for a moment, Riku turned to raise an eyebrow at Sora. He was rewarded with a slightly annoyed eye roll.

“What, did you think I’d drop my pants in public? As many empty rooms as there are in there, we might as well.”

A good point. Besides, the place wasn’t nearly as creepy as it used to be after the Restoration Committee had cleaned it up. It was a bit of a walk, but it’d have to do.

“Your call,” he shrugged, knowing Sora would take it as an agreement. Returning to his quick pace, Riku tightened his hold on Sora’s arm and all but dragged him in the direction of the castle.

-o-

To say that the walk had been torturous would be an understatement. The search for a suitable room with a bed even more so. A lot of them were still uninhabitable, and what few were generally happened to be occupied. The castle itself wasn’t bustling per say, not with the miniscule amount of staff and the lack of trust in Radiant Garden’s leader as a result of his previous…erm…research. Despite that, it wasn’t barren either, and Riku and Sora found themselves dodging what little people were there on top of finding a quiet, secluded place to mate.

Not to mention, that particular activity was on Riku’s mind throughout. He’d contemplated just pushing Sora against a wall and pulling his pants and underwear down right then and there more than a few times. At times, his hands had even wandered, and it was a testament to how far gone Sora was that he wasn’t smacked away. Needless to say, it’d taken quite a bit of willpower to unglue his hand from Sora’s ass.

And then they’d found it. Just in the midst of Riku prying his fingers from Sora’s back pocket, they’d spotted an empty room, door open and unmade bed within. That was all there really was: a bed and a dusty dresser.

It was all they needed, really.

There was a flash of emotion that ran through Riku in that moment, all a conglomerate of pride, triumph, and more horniness than his growing alpha body could really handle, and he’d had to use more than a bit of effort to avoid throwing Sora down on that bed and taking him immediately. They’d at least have to lock the door first.

Sora took that out of his hands, pushing him inside before closing and locking the door behind them. He wasted no time pulling off every article of clothing, and honestly Riku didn’t bother doing anything more than pulling his cock out of his pants because _why even_ , before laying himself across the bed. He shifted his knees under him, pushing his bottom into the air invitingly, and Riku was hit with yet another wave of pure scent. He was sure he was salivating at it, his eyes roaming over the body presented to him, the tight fold of muscle, the smooth bareness of cheeks, and the glisten of slick between them.

Yup. Riku was done for.

It hadn’t even registered to him when he’d joined his mate on the bed. It hadn’t registered when he’d grabbed those soft cheeks and spread them. It’d barely registered when he’d pressed his face to the skin, still breathing in the scent of heat. What did register was the burst of flavor on his tongue when he’d lapped up beads of that sweet slick. The tightening of muscle around his tongue when he’d pressed it inside Sora’s entrance. The wet sounds of slurping as he ate Sora out. The trembling of his mate’s legs. The moaning especially. If Riku’s interest hadn’t already been peaked, which it very definitely absolutely had, then the moaning would’ve gotten him hook, line and sinker.

He loved Sora’s sounds.

He loved the cute little gasps and sighs as he licked inside of him. He loved the little squeak of surprise when he’d pulled back a little to bite into the flesh grasped in his hands. He loved the broken way Sora groaned his name when Riku shifted his fingers around a plump, reddened length, dripping precum.

What he really wanted to hear wasn’t going to be achieved by eating Sora out, however.

With that one last coherent thought in mind, Riku shifted into a kneeling position, pressing inside with one quick shove. It wouldn’t have flown in any other situation, not when he knew it’d have hurt Sora, but with Sora’s heat being so strong, he slid inside all too easily. And had nearly slipped back out when he pulled back. He wanted to give his omega the fullest, most satisfying sex he could, if only to hear his voice get louder. To watch his hands grip into the bare mattress tightly, his mouth hanging open while drool dripped down his chin, sweat beading on his forehead and along his back, slick gliding down his thighs. The sounds of squelching and slapping permeating the air. And okay, maybe Riku did want this to be a little more skin to skin.

Painstakingly ignoring Sora’s whine when he pulled out, he quickly shifted his own clothing off before grabbing Sora’s hips. He pressed back in and manhandled his mate into slamming back against him, shaking the frame of the bed almost violently with the motion. Sora only cried out in ecstasy, gripping the mattress even tighter. His toes were curling, his head thrown back, his back arched. His voice hoarse as he started screaming.

“ _Ah! Ahh! Ahh! Riku!_ ”

And Riku was done. Once Sora started calling out his name, he felt his own orgasm rush through him, tightening his balls and leaving his cock twitching as cum spurted out. His knot thickened enough that once he pushed it inside, he was locked to Sora. His knotted mate cried out one last time at the feeling, his insides tightening around Riku like a harsh vice as his own orgasm ripped through him. Neither of them paid any mind to the cum splattered across the mattress. They only slumped down until both were laying flat, a tangled mess of sweaty, red skin, salty, wet kisses, and a warm sense of satiation.

It didn’t last too long.

Grunting slightly with the effort, Riku turned both of them on their sides and lifted Sora’s leg. Holding it up so that his mate was on display, he licked a line up Sora’s shoulder and neck before kissing back down to his scent gland. Sora barely even jumped when Riku’s teeth pressed into it, moaning lowly instead. He curled his arm around Riku’s head, holding him there, and the alpha didn’t mind being pressed so closely to his omega. Not when he started hardening inside of Sora again, his knot losing its swell just enough for him to move. His thrusts this time were a little slower, a little deeper. Angled perfectly so that Sora was swept into an unending loop of pleasure as his prostate was brushed against continuously. Riku could barely catch Sora’s eyes rolling back, his head tilted up so as to encourage Riku to remain latched onto his scent gland.

Even Sora’s breathing sounded hoarse at this point, uneven and hitched. Punctuated by little mewling sounds here and there. Riku shifted Sora’s leg a little lower, holding it against his arm as his hand circled his mate’s arousal and started stroking. Sora was shaking like a leaf at this point, panting loudly. It did nothing but spur Riku on. He wanted to hear those screams again. Wanted to see Sora delirious with pleasure.

He started thrusting harder.

Once again the bed was shaking with each steady push. Sora didn’t last very long with the stimulation of both Riku rubbing against him on the inside and stroking his length, and spurts of cum shot out of him once again. Riku didn’t stop stimulating him, instead squeezing around the heat in his hand, keeping his quick, rough pace. A few more drops of cum were spilled out, Sora’s entire body tensing as he was thoroughly overstimulated. His chest heaved with the effort of inhaling, and Riku’s attention was pulled away briefly by the opportunity to play with his nipples.

Shifting their positions once again, he slipped out of Sora, covered in his slick, before laying him flat on his back and pressing back in. Sora spasmed slightly at the sensation, mouth and eyes wide, his back arching again. Riku had to curl in on himself a bit to achieve what he wanted, but it was a non-issue when he’d latched his lips around a pink nub, spurred on as Sora groaned again. The other one was pinched between wandering fingers, rolled around by finger pads, pressed against by a thumb before being pulled at. It turned a deep cherry red at the abuse, and Riku was almost mesmerized by the sight of it. He lapped his tongue against the one in his mouth almost mechanically, still entranced by playing with the other. Sora didn’t seem to mind, writhing in his grasp. Sending electric shocks down Riku’s spine as he was suddenly reminded that he was still inside Sora. And he wasn’t moving.

He needed to fix that.

Reluctantly, he pulled his mouth away from Sora’s nipple, still absentmindedly playing with the other while his free hand gripped Sora’s hips. He resumed the rhythm he’d already built up, listening to the renewed squeaks of mattress springs join Sora’s gradually higher pitched moans. He rubbed at the nipple still between his fingers for a few more seconds before finally releasing that as well, instead grabbing Sora’s half-hard dick and stroking it back to full hardness. He likely wouldn’t last long this time either, not with how many sensations were assaulting him all at once and right in the midst of heat, but Riku knew he’d bounce back quickly every time. He was made for it, after all, as was Riku in his rut.

With that in mind, he found no qualms in letting go a second time, burying himself to the hilt in his mate and locking them together once again. Cum seeped out of the tip of Sora’s arousal for the third time, his body jerking minutely through his orgasm. His head was thrown back, only small squeaks resounding from his throat as pleasure flooded through him so fully that he couldn’t even vocalize it properly. That was a shame. Riku wanted him to be loud again. He’d have to try harder.

Riku flipped them both over so that he was on his back, Sora sitting up in his lap. His mate was hunched over slightly, still trembling and finding it very difficult to hold himself up. That wasn’t anything Riku couldn’t handle. He planted his hands at either side of Sora’s hips and held him still, rolling his own up slowly while he waited for the knot to die down. It took a few minutes of watching Sora bite his lips, gasping quietly with each motion, even shifting his own hips in time with Riku’s. There was a bright red bitemark on the side of his throat, one that would be easily covered by the crown necklace he usually wore, and Riku enjoyed the small amount of time he’d have to admire it. He reached up and trailed his fingers over it, smiling minutely at the way Sora shivered at his touch.

With his knot finally shrunk, he moved that hand back to Sora’s hip, lifting him up before pressing him back down just as he thrust his own hips up. It didn’t take long for him to find a fast pace once again, angling Sora back slightly so that he was brushing against his prostate even more. After three orgasms and with barely any time to recover, Sora was loud once again.

“ _Ha-ah! Haaah! Riku, Riku! Aaaahh!_ ”

It was like music to his ears. Inwardly, Riku celebrated. He was pleasing his mate, and his inner alpha was satisfied. Outwardly, he was struggling not to come too soon. The feel of being inside Sora, the sounds he was making, the heavy blanket that the mixture of their scents had permeated the room with…all of it was too much. Way too much.

He’d thrown his head back and thrust faster, bouncing Sora on his lap in time with his movements. Feeling the slick puddle on his pelvis and drip between his legs, sticking to his skin slightly with every slap of their hips. He could also feel the tiredness in his arms, and not wanting this to end too soon, he sat up suddenly, shifting Sora back. Riku caught his mate in one arm while the other hooked under Sora’s leg and slung it over his shoulder. Still aiming for that sweet spot, he lost any remaining self-control he had, pistoning his hips up into his mate. Listening to his screams of pleasure echo off of the walls, accompanied by the wet, slick sounds of their joining, and the slide of sweaty skin.

Sora’s head tilted back once more, and Riku dove in for the opportunity to bite him again. The bond between them flared, sending a cacophony of sensations through them that they couldn’t even describe. Sora came for the fourth time, tears streaming down his face and dripping onto Riku’s skin, and his squirming and shuddering send Riku spiraling into his own orgasm. He slammed his length into Sora a few more times before finally pressing the knot back in again. Sora’s leg was let back down into a more natural position before it became too uncomfortable, and he groaned gratefully at the release of tension from how it’d been pressed between his chest and Riku’s. Honestly, Riku was just thankful that Sora was flexible enough for them to have pulled that off in the first place.

Riku pulled his teeth from Sora’s neck and they took that small moment to catch their breaths, sated for the moment. Their mating would last for a week, however, so it was far from over. They’d have to take what little breaks they could get, and hope they’d remember to eat and drink water at some point during the next few days. That thought would pushed to the back of their minds for the moment.

They still had no idea how they even got away with their current predicament.

If anyone had been wandering anywhere near the vicinity of their room, they’d probably just gotten an earful.

That, and whoever’s mattress this was was now covered in various bodily fluids. Riku’s nose wrinkled in mild distaste at that. He wouldn’t want to be the poor soul that found some random bonded pair fucking on his mattress.

And neither of them were using…

“Sora…”

“Yeah?” Sora asked through his heavy pants. At least he was clearheaded enough to reply.

“…Did I come inside you?”

“… _You’re_ asking _me_?”

“Please just answer.”

Sora shifted a bit, sending a spark of interest through Riku’s body that he tried desperately to quell.

“Yeah, you did.”

Oh.

Oh jeez.

That hadn’t even crossed his mind until just then. Great.

“I don’t mind, you know.”

He said that now, but after their week was up and his wasn’t addled with hormones, he’d probably be a little more upset.

“And I’m not just saying that.” Sora shifted his head back to look Riku in the eyes. “I really don’t mind.”

Mind reader.

Well…even if he did end up minding, the “damage” was done. Riku, in all honestly, didn’t care about whatever results they’d get out of this either. Not in the moment. Not when he was still fuzzy with rut. They’d just have to…work that out later.

Yeah. That’s what they’d do. It’d all work out fine.

Probably.

“Stop freaking out!” Sora commanded, smacking Riku’s butt. “We already started this, don’t leave me hanging now.”

Sighing, Riku nodded and pushed Sora onto his back again, settling between his legs.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Wiggling around until he was comfortable, Sora nodded at Riku with a confident grin, signaling that he was ready for another round. Which, yeah, Riku was as well. Sliding his hand up Sora’s leg and side, he found a grip in his skin before readying himself to resume their mating.

Just as someone knocked at the door.

Freezing in place, Riku exchanged a wide-eyed look with Sora before answering.

“…Yeah?”

“Can you two be quieter. Some of us are trying to work,” Leon’s voice filtered through the door. Whatever blood wasn’t already filling his nether regions flooded to his face as Riku covered it with a palm. In a shaky, resigned voice, he answered.

“…Yeah.”


End file.
